


flower boy.

by imsojoshuadone



Series: Flower Boy [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh hates everything, M/M, So is Tyler, Tyler is shy, josh is super gay, tyler loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh tends to hate a lot of things, but when his eyes catch glimpse of a certain pretty boy who wears a flower crown atop his head proudly and is to shy to look up from the ground, Josh thinks he's finally found something worth liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one shot that I had bouncing around in my head for a while now. Sorry it's so boring and crappy XD I may end up making this into a small series or maybe even a chapter fic but im not sure yet, opinions?

 

This is the book cover for flower boy yo, you like?

Every year on the last day of June, my mother's work held their annual Mother-Son get together and every year my mom forced me to tag along. Sure I enjoyed them when I was little, all the attention I got and free food that was given to me made it hard not to enjoy the event, but after almost ten years of the same old lady's pinching your cheeks and dragging you into a hug, it got old. But nonetheless, here I stood, right in front of the punch bowl as I stared out at the massive room full of moms and their wide range of aged sons. I knew no one here other then my mom and vary few of the other workers so I decided to continue standing around awkwardly for the time being.

"Hey hun." My moms voice filtered in through all the chattering and I turned to glance in her direction.

"When are we leaving?" I questioned, struggling to keep the disgust from oozing into my words, but the task proved more difficult then I suspected.

"Oh come on, loosen up. It's not that bad." She chuckled, grabbing a cup and filling it with punch. "Just remember, Mrs. Sanders could have been here with her son Greg." My mother chuckled.

"Oh god, don't remind me." I visibly cringed at the thought and memories that came with. I opened my mouth top speak once again but when I turned in search of my mother, she wasn't there. Instead, standing beside me was Mrs. Gruff and her terrifying six year old grandson. In hopes that she hadn't seen me yet I hurriedly shuffled away from the punch bowl and through the crowd of people, fighting desperately to get to my moms blocked off office. Once outside the door I sighed In relief, twisting the knob and pushing the door open wide enough for me to squeeze in and shut the door behind me. The room was pitch dark and I struggled to find the light switch, my fingers brushing over plaster and chipped paint until they finally came into contact with the plastic switch. The light flickered on slowly and illuminated the rooms contents, leaving me startled to find a boy wearing a flower crown sitting on my moms office sofa. 

He shrunk back under the florescent rays and blushed furiously under my gaze.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked, hurriedly pushing himself up from off the couch. "I shouldn't have just let myself in." His eyes never left the floor as he spoke.

"No... It's alright." I struggled to keep myself from staring as the boy finally lifted his head, his chocolate brown eyes shining for a split second before they made a hasty retreat.

"Uhm.. My names Josh. Joshua Dun." I took a small step forward and waited for a response. I watched as the boys fingers weaved in and out of each other, his head tilting to the side as he made an effort to connect our gazes.

"M-my names Tyler.." He stuttered, voice barley above a whisper. "Tyler Joseph."

I nodded my head and smiled. 

"Nice to meet you Tyler." I crossed the room in three easy strides and took a seat next to were Tyler was standing in front of the sofa. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what, all I knew was that I really badly wanted to strike up a conversation with this boy. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I really like your flower crown." I stated, quite pleased with the small smile it elicited from the timid boy. His cheeks grew rosy once again and I couldn't help but feel accomplished. 

"T-thank you.." He opened his mouth to speak again but seemed hesitant. "I like y-your tattoos." 

Now it was my turn to flush, my cheeks heating up at the compliment. 

"Why thank you." After a minute of awkward silence I gestured for Tyler to sit back down and although he seemed unsure, he sat beside me anyways. I reached my arms behind my head and crossed my legs out in front of me, leaning back into the cushions as I glanced at Tyler out of the corner of my eye. 

"So, why'd you sneak away from the party?" I wondered aloud, half expecting an answer and half not expecting an answer from the shy boy. 

"Well.. I just really don't like large groups of p-people is all." He stated. "What about you?" Tyler sat with his legs propped firmly against the bottom of the couch, his hands folded in his lap as he turned to peer over at my relaxed figure.

"It's really boreing." I stated honestly. 

"Just a little bit." Tyler agreed with a giggle, his lips curling up in a smile as she hid his mouth behind his palm.

"Holy fuck." The words slipped from my mouth before I had the chance to stop myself and I was highly aware of Tyler stiffening beside me.

Tyler's giggle. That was adorable. That was really fricken adorable. Tyler's really adorable. Shit.

"W-what's wrong?" Tyler's eyes grew wide at my out burst, his face bright red. I hadn't noticed that I was staring or that I had shot up and scooted to the edge of my seat, but all the sudden I was faintly aware of the minimal space between mine and Tyler's legs. 

"Sorry-I didn't mean to-- it was nothing." I forced a nervous chuckle to escape my lips as I ran a hand through the curly red hair on the back of my neck, tugging lightly as a small reminder that I hadn't dreamt up the adorable boy in front of me. 

"N-no, tell me." Tyler whined, readjusting the flower crown atop his head as he pouted slightly.

' _Don't do that please, I beg of you._ ' I thought to myself as the butterflies began to erupt inside my stomach. 

"I just forgot I had to do something later is all." The quick response hadn't came out as believable as I was hoping and I could tell that Tyler wasn't buying any of it. 

"Fine, don't tell me then." He mumbled. I watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and and turned to face the other direction. I couldn't stop the wide grin from creeping across my face as his childish actions unfold. 

"Fine," I began, catching Tyler's attention. "I guess if you really wanna know that badly then I can tell you.." Tyler nodded his head furiously as he turned to face me. A surge of confidence coursed through my veins as I bit my lip and contemplated my next move. Without hesitation I draped my arm behind Tyler's figure on the back of the couch and slowly leaned in, my lips brushing over his ear slightly as I opened my mouth to talk.

"You're just really adorable is all." I must have looked more confident then I felt because Tyler visibly gulped and attempted to hide his flaming cheeks behind the palms of his hands. 

"T-thank you." He mumbled quietly. 

"Hey Tyler it's time to--" Tyler and I both sprung apart, our cheeks ablaze as an older lady stood sheepish looking in the doorway. 

"It's time to go." The lady chuckled, sending Tyler a knowing glance before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

"I-I guess I have to go..." Tyler began, trailing off as he nervously took his bottom lip in between his teeth. I watched as he stood up and ran his palms over the front of his skinny jeans, my eyes capturing his in a hope filled gazed.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" My heart thumped rapidly as Tyler reached above his head and graciously removed the flower crown from atop his short brown hair.

"Yeah, you'll deffinitley see me again...soon." His smile was shy as he laid the flowers atop my mess of red hair and bent down to place a small kiss to my cheek. "Bye Josh." 

"Bye Tyler." My cheeks hurt as I struggled to keep myself from smiling like an idiot, watching as Tyler backed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Tonight actually turned out to be a great night. 

 


End file.
